Nightstalkers
The Nightstalkers are an underground, organised crime mob that started out as a teenage street gang in Maar Sul City and are led by Nivek Cheavin. They have their own bank, stores and weapon supplies, as well as illegal businesses. They have recently begun to control more of Maar Sul City's slums and are slowly expanding their area of influence to other cities such as Alent. The Nightstalkers are at odds with the Matheson Crime Family and the Grand Alliance. History Origins The Nightstalkers began as a petty street gang led by Nivek Cheavin in Maar Sul City, but Nivek's charisma quickly began drawing in other petty criminals under the Nightstalkers' banner, after which Nivek came up with the idea to form a cohesive criminal organization which would be located in the slums of Maar Sul City. However, it wasn't until 1017 AE that the Nightstalkers, after recruiting some disillusioned members of the Proninist Party as the war between the Maar Sulais Loyalists and the Proninists raged on, began expanding their businesses in earnest. Carving a Territory The gang announced its presence by crashing a ball, which was held to celebrate the arrival of the Grand Alliance's army, at the Maar Sul Citadel and kidnapping the time mage Tiyana Natiya in the ensuing chaos. This alerted SAVAGE to investigate and eradicate the thieves, but Nivek still felt the operation had been a success. The Nightstalkers used Tiyana as a prototype prostitute to test their drugs on her and see how well it'd enhance their new prostitute's abilities in bed. Finding the test to be a success, they kidnapped more women and coerced them to work in a prostitution ring by getting them addicted to drugs. Nivek wasn't happy with just prostitution and muggings, however, now that he had seen how he had managed to infiltrate the Citadel and get away with it. He got involved in drug trade and loaning, and as a result profited from such businesses. The Nightstalkers' influence grew, and they eventually sent representatives and a few select thieves to other cities and kingdoms to scout potential locations for new Nightstalker cells and carve a territory for themselves in other lands' criminal underworlds. Maar Sul Gang War :See: Maar Sul Gang War The Nightstalkers suffered when they were hit from two sources: Lieutenant X sent SAVAGE after them, and the Matheson Crime Family sent Koryaksky Matheson to the city to put an end to the Nightstalkers' business which was threatening Matheson holdings. This three-way conflict between the Nightstalkers, Mathesons and SAVAGE escalated into what became known as the Maar Sul Gang War in early summer 1017 AE, which resulted in Recantim and Koryaksky getting killed and many Nightstalker leaders getting captured while Lieutenant X stole Tiyana and deserted SAVAGE. It wasn't until the mysterious Totenkopf operative Thrax approached Nivek that the Nightstalkers were given the chance to flee from jail and start their operations anew. Nivek, desperate for new allies now that many of his thugs had died in the gang war and knowing that Koryaksky's death would lead to retribution from the Mathesons, decided to accept the Totenkopfs' help. To his surprise the gang leader was also approached by Anya, a servant of none other than Etna Matheson, who proposed an alliance: Etna was planning a coup against her brothers in the Matheson Crime Family and wanted Nivek's help in it. Knowing that Etna was likely using his gang for her own ends, Nivek nevertheless accepted the terms and hoped to use Etna for his own ends in the future. Deal with the Coalition News from the success of his operatives to establish a cell in Alent reached Nivek's ears in early autumn 1017 AE, and he sent the Inner Circle members Royt and Eadin to take over the new Alentian cell from its current leader Fred Nacht. The takeover was successful, and Royt became the new leader of the cell while Fred was demoted back to thug duties. The Nightstalkers in Alent were approached by agents of the Crimson Coalition not long after and made a deal with them after lengthy negotiations which would end up benefiting both parties: the Coalition would receive intel from the Nightstalkers, and in exchange it would let Nightstalkers become the sole criminal organization backed up by the Coalition in the region. After the negotiations with the Coalition, Royt sent Fred on a mission to Etheril to see if the Nightstalkers could found a new cell there now that the Union Workers, a rival thieves guild, had been driven away from the northern city. Armor and Emblems The flag of the Nightstalkers has a full moon in the centre with a thief's sword inside it against a dark starry night. The members have outfits with the colours of white, brown or black. Sources of Income The current known sources of The Nightstalkers funding comes from: Drug Trade Drugs are the highest source of the Nightstalkers' income. They are brought in from foreign countries as well as made/grown in Maar Sul. The Nightstalkers sell large amounts to street dealers who then distribute it, who in turn need to return to the Nightstalkers for more. The Nightstalkers are known not to allow their drug-dealers to leave the occupation without repercussions. Current special drugs which are being trafficked are White Remon, Bud and a home-made product known as Ruin Pills. Stealing and Muggings The Nightstalkers commit stealings and muggings on a regular basis. This money is usually a side income to what the administration pays them. It is also a hobby of members and a way to gain credit. Prostitution The Nighstalkers have started a prostitution circle that begun with Tiyana Natiya. Girls are brainwashed through the use of drugs to conform to the Nightstalkers' needs. Loaning The Nightstalkers offer the citizens of Maar Sul City an easy option of borrowing money. The loan is always given in cash and with complimentary items as well. When the time comes to pay back, the borrower must pay a sum of 125% back. Alphonse gives the borrower extra time to repay after the initial pay back date but the return fee is increased to 200%. If this is not met the borrowers assests and entire finance is taken. Organization The size of the Nightstalkers is relatively small, no more than a hundred or so. Despite their small numbers, they've been spreading slowly but surely from city to city from their base in Maar Sul City and have most recently carved a turf in Libaterran cities such as Alent. Inner Circle *Nivek Cheavin - Founder (Thief) and leader of the Maar Sulais cell *Eadin - Founder (Thief) *Royt - Founder (Red Mage), current leader of the Alentian cell *Recantim - Founder and Sergeant in Arms (Warrior) (dead) *Borbie - Founder (Thief) *Blaise - Former Proninist & Combat Trainer *Kule - Mediator/Communicator *Linda - White Mage *Alphonse - Accountant Thugs *Fred Nacht aka Nightstalker Fred - Former leader of the Alentian cell Vessels *Nighttime See also *Lieutenant X *Maar Sul Gang War *Matheson Crime Family *Thrax Category:Factions Category:Maar Sul (nation) * Category:Third Age